Charmed and Dangerous!
by LuckyKoorime
Summary: The Reikai Tantei have a new mission! To recruit two witches, who happen to hate anything that involves Spirit World. Hiei OC, Kurama OC. Non-Yaoi
1. New Mission

Charmed and Dangerous: New Mission  
  
Two boys were walking down the street. One had a green Sarasaki Middle School uniform on, while the other had a blue version of it.  
  
"Man, I'm bored!" Yusuke said angrily. "We haven't had a mission in a week!"  
  
"Oh, how I miss you, my Yukina!" Kuwabara said, off in his own little world.  
  
"Are you listening, baka?"  
  
"Wha, did you say something, Urameshi?" The orange-haired teen asked.  
  
"Ugh. Never mind." Yusuke said, rolling his eyes.  
  
The two continued walking aimlessly down the street.  
  
"Hello, boys!" Botan said cheerfully as she appeared in front of them on her oar.  
  
"Hey, Botan." Yusuke said.  
  
"Botan! Don't do that!" Kuwabara screamed.  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes again. "What do you want, Botan?"  
  
"Nice way to ask." Botan said, slightly annoyed by Yusuke's rudeness. "You have a new mission. Everyone else is at Koenma's office already."  
  
With that, Botan opened the portal to Koenma's office.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Good. Now we can get started." Said Koenma as he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara enter with Botan.  
  
"What's the mission, toddler?" Yusuke asked, getting impatient again.  
  
"I was getting to that!" Koenma said angrily.  
  
"Geez, someone missed their nap." Yusuke mumbled.  
  
"Yusuke, allow Koenma to continue." Kurama said, getting a little annoyed himself.  
  
"Thank you, Kurama. Now, this is no ordinary mission." Koenma paused for emphasis. "I need you to bring me two girls." Everyone gave him a strange look, Hiei included.  
  
"Not like that, you perverts! I'm not like that!" Koenma yelled when he realized what they were probably thinking. "So, have any of you ever heard of the Charmed Ones?" he asked.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara drew blank looks, while Kurama looked deep in thought.  
  
'Where have I heard of the Charmed Ones before?' Kurama thought to his other side, Youko Kurama.  
  
'I'm not sure. It sounds familiar, though.' He answered.  
  
Hiei on the other hand looked at Koenma and said, "Is one of them named Sapphire?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: What do you think? I know, very boring, but it will get better. Well, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Explanation

Charmed and Dangerous: Explanation  
  
Everyone stared at Hiei in shock. Not only did the little fire demon say something, but he said he might know one of the Charmed Ones!  
  
Koenma stared for a second then said, "Yes. The other one is named Crystal. But these two girls aren't any normal humans. They come from a long line of powerful Wiccans." Koenma paused again to allow his words to sink in.  
  
"What's a Wic . . . can?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Wiccans are witches." Koenma said simply.  
  
"That's not a nice thing to call a lady!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Baka! A witch, as in the ones who were persecuted during the Salem Witch Trials." Hiei said.  
  
"That's still not a nice thing to call a lady." Kuwabara mumbled angrily.  
  
"Shut up for once, Kuwabara! Let the toddler continue!" Yusuke exclaimed. He really wanted to get to the part where he got to fight something.  
  
"Anyway, Sapphire and Crystal are legendary Charmed Ones. Their power, when at its maximum and put together, surpasses that of my father. Separate, their powers can be stronger than all four of you combined." Koenma stopped to think for a second. This came as quite a shock to the others.  
  
'Hiei, how do you know the girl called Sapphire?' Kurama thought at the fire demon, knowing he could hear him.  
  
'Hn. None of your business, kitsune.' Came the reply.  
  
Kurama could tell he was hiding something from him, but let the subject drop.  
  
"We don't know exactly what their powers are-" Koenma was cut short when Kuwabara said,  
  
"But aren't Charmed Ones supposed to be in threes?"  
  
Everyone turned to Kuwabara, surprised he would know something like that. Hiei got a pained look that only Kurama could read. He was having a bad memory.  
  
"I'll let them explain that." Koenma said solemnly. "We only know of two of the powers they possess. We don't know which power belongs to who. One of them is a telepath. The other is an empath. She will be the one you need to watch out for the most. If one of you has a strong emotion, she will feel it. Her empathy powers will then take over her, and she will act on that emotion." Koenma stopped to see if anyone had questions, but Hiei was a step ahead.  
  
"So, if Urameshi had a strong urge to beat the shit out of Kuwabara, but had enough self control not to do it, the empath would feel that and beat the shit out of Kuwabara for you. Then she would be back to normal, and -depending on how long she's had her power for- may or may not remember doing it."  
  
"Hey! Why me?!" Kuwabara yelled. "Because you were the first baka I thought of."  
  
"Thank you, Hiei." Koenma said. "All four of you will befriend them. Get them to trust you, and then come along to meet me. They'll know who I am, and they won't come willingly. That's because they associate me with the Elders."  
  
"The Elders?" Asked Yusuke.  
  
"The Elders control magic and the supernatural. They rank higher than me, but below my father." Koenma stated. "The Elders couldn't give me much information on Sapphire and Crystal because they don't want too many people to know about their Wiccan powers. The girls are the Elders' strongest defense against evil, even if they themselves don't know it yet." The Spirit Detectives nodded.  
  
"All four of you will be going to Equestrian High. Sapphire is a very skilled rider there and she trains horses as well. Crystal is studying to become a veterinarian that specializes in horses. You can find Sapphire at the training ring with one of her many horses. Crystal will be at the local library or at the stable watching her sister train. Questions?"  
  
"Hiei's going, too?" Yusuke said doubtfully.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Everyone looked in Hiei's direction, expecting to see him very angry at Koenma's decision. But, he wasn't angry. His expression was unreadable, which made it even scarier.  
  
"Ogre! Put their pictures up on the screen!" Koenma yelled. The ogre complied.  
  
Two very beautiful girls appeared on the screen. The one on the right had mid-back length black hair that shone like a raven's wing. Her eyes were a dancing sapphire color that gave away her every emotion. The girl on the left had shoulder length red hair that had two longer pieces in front of her ears (Think Kurama style people). Her eyes were a gorgeous emerald green. All four marveled at their beauty, though Yusuke didn't gawk like the others. He already had a beautiful girlfriend named Keiko.  
  
"Whoa! They are HOT!! I like the black-haired girl! She's a babe!" Kuwabara yelled. He did a whistle and Hiei was at his throat in an instant, katana drawn and pressed near the tender flesh. Kuwabara froze. Hiei growled at him, then realized everyone was staring at him. He slowly released Kuwabara's neck, and said his usual "Hn." He turned and left.  
  
Everyone stared after him, then Yusuke broke the silence.  
  
"That was . . . strange."  
  
"Indeed." Kurama agreed.  
  
Kuwabara was still frozen in place.  
  
"Well, Botan? Could you open the portal?" Koenma asked, ignoring the koorime's odd behavior.  
  
"Yes, Lord Koenma." Botan said as she complied with Koenma's wishes. "What about Hiei, sir?" she asked.  
  
"I believe he's already on his way there." The Reikai leader replied.  
  
"Alright, Lord Koenma. Right this way, everyone." She gestured to the portal.  
  
The Spirit Detectives stepped through the portal and saw someone who was none other than . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Hi! Once again what do you think? Dark Chobit says Hi too!  
  
Dark Chobit (from here on I'm DC . . . LOL) : Booya Grandma!  
  
LuckySpirit( From here on I'm LS. . . LOL): Ignore her she's a little strange. 


	3. Charmed!

Charmed and Dangerous: Charmed  
  
"Hiei!" exclaimed Yusuke and Kurama at the same time.  
  
Seconds later, Kuwabara exclaimed "Wow, Hiei! How'd you get here so fast?" (Man! Is he slow!)  
  
"Baka." Hiei replied.  
  
"What'd you say shorty?!" Kuwabara yelled. He pulled back his fist to hit Hiei but was interrupted when Kurama suddenly yelled (he must be really angry to yell) "Both of you SHUT UP!"  
  
Everyone fell silent.  
  
In a calmer voice, "We need to find them. I believe we should track down Crystal first. She seems to be easier to find."  
  
"Fine. Let's go to the library." Yusuke said, shuddering at the fact that this would really lower his reputation as a bad boy if he was caught in the library.  
  
All four started walking to the library.  
  
*20 minutes later*  
  
"Finally." Kuwabara sighed.  
  
"Well, if we hadn't taken your 'short cut' we would've gotten here fifteen minutes ago!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
*Meanwhile at the library*  
  
'Phew, this is boring.' Crystal thought while she studied. She had an exam coming up and she needed to pass with flying colors.  
  
Looking around the room, she saw a bunch of familiar faces. The boy from biology, that girl from gym, that hottie from math . . .  
  
She sipped her vanilla coke and let her eyes wander more.  
  
*With the Spirit Detectives*  
  
"Alright. Let's . . . start looking." Yusuke said, his eyes scanning the room.  
  
"I think that's her." Kurama said, pointing to a girl drinking a soda. They all walked over to her.  
  
"Hello, are you Crystal, by any chance?" Kurama said, smiling and taking a seat next to the red-haired girl.  
  
The girl looked up at him, soda still at her lips. She glanced at the three other boys, and her eyes fell on Hiei. Recognition flashed in her widened eyes. She suddenly spit her soda into a surprised Kurama's face and jumped up from her seat.  
  
"Hiei!" She yelled. She ran over and gave him a big hug.  
  
"So good to see you!" She said letting go. She ignored the stares she got from the other boys. Before Hiei could reply, the girl grabbed his hand and started running, saying, "Sapphire will be so happy to see you! Come on, Hiei!"  
  
Hiei was in shock that Crystal had just hugged him and was trying to think of something to say to get her to slow down. Crystal ran down the street, dragging Hiei behind her, with the other three Detectives following closely behind, trying to keep up with her grueling pace. After a few turns, they made it to a large wooden building. Crystal eagerly pushed open the doors. She ran over to the large training ring in the center of the room and stopped. She panted for a second or two, then grinned. Wouldn't her sister be happy when she saw who she had brought for a visit!  
  
The other boys ran in to see Crystal and Hiei standing in front of a large roped off ring that had a girl riding a horse in it. The girl hadn't noticed them yet.  
  
"Damn . . . you're . . . fast! That . . . was a hell of a long . . . way to run!" Yusuke panted.  
  
"Yes, it was." Kurama agreed.  
  
Crystal smiled innocently.  
  
Hiei was deep in thought.  
  
'What am I going to say to her? I haven't talked to or seen Sapphire in over two months because of those damned missions!' He thought about the past month, and how he'd talked to her telepathically, but hadn't seen her in person in years. 'I want to talk to her face to face, then tell her how I think I feel.'  
  
He gazed across the ring, at the young girl riding on a horse, her hair flowing in stride with her horse's movements. Her glossy black hair shined in the lights, like a real sapphire would. Even more impressive, was that she was riding the large white thoroughbred horse bareback, using only a rope tied around his neck to control him.  
  
Hiei snapped out of his daydream when Crystal waved her hand at the girl on the far side of the ring, and shouted, "Sapphire! Your weirdo boyfriend is here to see you!"  
  
Kurama looked down at the grinning girl, and heard Youko Kurama's voice talk to him from the back of his mind. 'She is beautiful and powerful.'  
  
'Indeed. She even has red hair.' Kurama replied.  
  
Youko was silent for a second before he said, 'Her heart will be the greatest thing I have ever stolen.' Clearly, he had already claimed his mate.  
  
'That may be true, but you must wait. You don't want to scare her away, after all.' Kurama said.  
  
'Very well, I will wait.' And then all was silent.  
  
The girl called Sapphire halted her horse, Cyclone. She turned to see who had called her name. She was so deep in training, that she only now noticed her sister standing at the ring's entrance with four boys. She couldn't recognize them from this distance however. She sensed one had two souls that were in turmoil with each other, a boy with extremely powerful spirit energy, and one who was stronger than a normal human, but paled in comparison with the other two. Then she sensed Hiei.  
  
'What did she say?' Sapphire wondered. She had been off in her own little world, her attention completely devoted to her horse, and so she hadn't been able to hear what her sister had yelled.  
  
"Sapphire, I said your weirdo boyfriend is here to see you! Don't you want to come over here and give him a big, french kiss?" Crystal yelled, louder this time.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!" Sapphire DEFINATLY heard that time. She turned Cyclone towards her sister and the horse broke into a canter. The gorse was running straight towards the fence where the Reikai Tantei and Crystal were standing.  
  
"I'm so gonna kick your ass, Crystal!" she screamed.  
  
"I'd suggest you all move." Hiei said to the Spirit Detectives as he jumped onto the part of the fence that was out of the horse's warpath. They obeyed.  
  
Crystal however was laughing so hard that tears came to her eyes. It was so easy to get her sister pissed!  
  
Sapphire counted the seconds until the fence would be close enough to jump over. 'Three . . . two . . . one . . . jump!'  
  
She got into jump position and cleared the fence easily.  
  
"I'm gonna blow you to pieces!" Sapphire growled as she jumped off of the horse.  
  
Sapphire leapt onto her sister and they all saw Crystal's surprised face before a swirl of little blue lights surrounded them and then they were gone. Just like that. Then, a few seconds later, they reappeared, Sapphire with a huge grin on her face. She stood and dusted herself off. She smirked down at her frozen sister who still had a look of surprise and terror on her face.  
  
Score: Sapphire-2, Crystal-1.  
  
With a flick of her hand, Crystal was unfrozen.  
  
Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara stared in amazement while Hiei was laughing his head off on the fence. An actual nice laugh. Crystal glared at her sister then stood up and dusted herself off also.  
  
Hiei and Kurama examined the girls.  
  
Sapphire was about Hiei's height, and Crystal was as well. The redhead was wearing a white shirt that said "Equistrian High" with light blue jeans. Around her neck was a pendant with a pure crystal on it. Sapphire was wearing a light blue tank top that said "Ask Me If I Care" on it. It was cut short, and about three inches of her stomach showed. Her dark blue hip huggers had holes in the knees. Her long black hair was thrown into a messy bun, with little strands hanging down. She was wearing a necklace with a royal blue sapphire hanging from it. Both were truly beautiful.  
  
"Hiei?" Sapphire asked, as if not believing he was really there. Hiei leapt gracefully off the fence and landed perfectly in front of her, smiling the whole way.  
  
"Hey, Sapph. Long time no see." He said, his ruby eyes holding hers for a minute.  
  
"Where have you been?" she asked, hugging him.  
  
'We'll talk later.' He answered telepathically.  
  
'Alright.'  
  
Crystal grinned and then chanted "Oooh! Sapphire's got a boyfriend! Sapphire's got a boyfriend!".  
  
Sapphire and Hiei blushed deep red.  
  
Then Sapphire whipped around, hand outstretched. Crystal instantly regretted saying that. She was in deep-  
  
Sapphire smirked and jerked her outstretched hand up violently.  
  
Crystal flew thirty feet into the air. She yelped.  
  
"I've told you before, HIEI IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! GOT IT?!" The angry girl yelled.  
  
"A-alright! Alright! Got it!" Crystal stammered. She was slightly scared of heights.  
  
"Good." And with that, Sapphire let her hand drop, and Crystal started to fall.  
  
She screamed, but stopped when she felt someone catch her. She looked up to see the dazzling green eyes of Kurama staring down at her. She flushed a little pink.  
  
'Charm her.' The Youko inside him pressed.  
  
'No!' Kurama answered.  
  
'Kiss her.'  
  
'No!'  
  
'If you won't, Shuuichi, then I will.'  
  
Before Kurama could stop him, Youko took over.  
  
Crystal was about to gasp when she realized what the fox demon was feeling. Love! 'Oh, no! Not again!' she thought. Her empathy powers were taking over and she wouldn't be able to control herself, let alone remember anything that happened.  
  
White smoke encircled the two when they landed, and Cyclone reared up. Sapphire quickly grabbed his mane and pulled herself atop him. When she calmed the horse, she looked up.  
  
"I see the kitsune is finally making the move to secure a mate." Hiei said with a slight smirk.  
  
"What?" Sapphire said.  
  
When the smoke cleared, she realized what he had meant. Kurama had turned into his Youko form, and was kissing Crystal. And the redhead's empathy powers were making her kiss him back!  
  
"Damn it, Crys! Learn to control your stupid empathy! That's disgusting!" Sapphire yelled as she used her own powers to pull the two apart, and then freezing them.  
  
"Okay. You two can stay frozen for a minute. In the meantime . . ." She turned to the others. "Let me explain my powers. As you have seen, I can freeze and blow things up with a flick of my hand. I also have telekinesis and telepathy. Also . . . what are your names?" Sapphire said.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi. Biggest punk in Sarasaki Middle." Yusuke said proudly.  
  
"Kazuma Kuwabara, my pretty lady." Kuwabara said, waggling his eyebrows. She made a face of disgust.  
  
"The guy that you froze is Kurama." Hiei said, pointing. "He's the kitsune that I told you about. And of course, you already know me."  
  
"Hey, how do you know Hiei?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"That I will explain over dinner." Sapphire said a bit sourly.  
  
"Your . . . power seems weak. Why?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I'm suppressing it." She said. "I'll show you my true power later. Now, I want to show you all my other horses." She waved her hand and Youko and Crystal were unfrozen. Youko turned back into Kurama, and Crystal fell onto her butt with a slight "Oof!" She blinked and looked around. Kurama stretched out his hand and helped her up. She accepted and then dusted herself off.  
  
"Follow me." Sapphire said, leading all of them to her stable.  
  
"Here is my stable. I own twelve horses here." Everyone looked a little surprised. "I have six Arabians, three Thoroughbreds, and three Gypsies. Cyclone here is one of my Thoroughbreds." She said as she led Cyclone into the first stall.  
  
"And now . . ." she said, turning slowly towards the Spirit Detectives with an evil smirk on her face. "It's time to show you Judgment Day. Hehehe!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Ummm. . . Baka! (So says Hiei!)  
  
DC: MWAHAHAHA!! I LOVE KURAMA!!! BOOYAKA!! *coughcough*  
  
LS: I LOVE HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We're on a sugar high! SSSSSSUUUUUGGGGGGAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Judgement Day

Charmed and Dangerous: Judgment Day!  
  
"What?" Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara said in unison. Hiei smirked, for he knew what Sapphire had in store for them.  
  
"Follow me." Sapphire told them. She smirked evilly. 'This is going to be fun!' she thought. When she reached the sixth stall, she stopped. "This," she said, gesturing to the horse in the stall ",is Judgment Day." She grabbed a bridle and went into the stall.  
  
Everyone looked after her and Kurama stood behind Crystal.  
  
"He will judge your spirits." Sapphire explained, leading the horse into the training ring.  
  
"Kurama? Why don't you go first?" Crystal smiled.  
  
"Uh . . . um . . . okay . . ." The kitsune stammered.  
  
"Are you scared of horses, Kurama?" Crystal said, giving him a slight nudge.  
  
"Uh . . . well . . . he, um, has an intimidating name . . . is all." He said, wavering a bit under her gaze. Everyone gave him a strange look.  
  
"Don't worry, Kurama! He'll only buck you off if you have an evil or stupid spirit. And you don't have either." Crystal smiled.  
  
"She's right, Kurama. He'll only buck you across the room if you're hiding an evil spirit from us." Sapphire said, waving a dismissive hand.  
  
"Even if you do get bucked off," Crystal said, then feeling Kurama's fear, she quickly added, ",which I'm sure you won't!- I'll have a first aid kit ready and waiting!" She smiled sweetly, and held up the first aid kit.  
  
"You may want to save that for Kuwabara." Hiei smirked. Crystal looked back at him with a slight "Eh?"  
  
"Perhaps you're right, Hiei!" Sapphire giggled. Then she added, "Do you want to ride your normal horse?"  
  
"Spartan? Sure, I'll go get him." Hiei replied, moving to Spartan's stall and leading him out.  
  
" 'Normal' horse? What the hell? Just how long have you two known each other?" Yusuke said, slightly annoyed that he hadn't known about Sapphire and Crystal sooner.  
  
"Ugh! I said I'd explain during dinner! Does this LOOK like DINNER to you?!" Sapphire yelled.  
  
"Sorry!" Yusuke yelped. She was scarier than an angry Keiko!  
  
"Hiei, could you get out Blue-Eyed Devil for me?" Sapphire smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Why don't you just ride double with me?" Hiei asked hopefully, but not showing it. Crystal blinked at this emotion.  
  
"No, just get out Devil for me, Hiei." Sapphire replied. Crystal could DEFINATLY feel Hiei's disappointment when he said, "Fine."  
  
Sapphire led out Judgment Day and everyone else -excluding Hiei- followed.  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei tied up Spartan so he could get out Devil. 'Damn! I knew I shouldn't have asked her.' He thought. He had made sure that she couldn't 'hear' him though. He walked into the stall and led out Devil. Leading the two large Arabians was NOT easy however. Spartan tried to charge ahead while Blue-Eyed Devil reared up. Hiei managed to choke out a mental and verbal "Help!" before the horses trampled him.  
  
Sapphire looked at Kurama and said, "Okay. You're first."  
  
She looked back at the others and said, "The rest of you stand in the middle. I'm going to explain how this works. Judgment Day lives up to his name by judging your soul. If you have a good soul, he will listen to your commands perfectly. But . . . if you have a soul tainted with evil . . . lets just say Crystal's first aid kit won't do you much good. You'll be in a living hell. If you have a stupid soul-" she looked pointedly at Kuwabara and smirked at this part, "Then Judgment will buck and rear and do anything he wants to."  
  
'Help!' Hiei's voice yelled in her head.  
  
'Hiei?' she answered.  
  
'I'm having a little trouble-'  
  
All of the sudden, Blue-Eyed Devil came charging out of the barn. She ran at the training fence and soared over it.  
  
"Hold Judgment, Crys!" Sapphire yelled as she in the horse's path.  
  
Crystal grabbed onto Judgment's reins and calmed the horse by stroking his nose.  
  
As Devil ran past, to everyone's amazement, Sapphire grabbed onto her mane and pulled herself onto the horse and slowed him to a halt. She turned her back and cantered him towards the barn, knowing Hiei would probably need medical attention.  
  
~~~  
  
"Calm down, whoa." Hiei said, trying to calm Spartan. Spartan could sense Hiei's distress however, and his eyes were wild with fear. 'All I can do is hold onto his reins and avoid his pounding hooves. I can't calm him like Sapph can.' He thought before a hoof went towards his head. But, it never came. He looked at the horse, which was frozen in mid-buck. He looked towards the door.  
  
"Sapph?" Hiei asked confused. Sapphire hopped off of Devil and led her back into her stall. Then she walked over to Hiei, worried.  
  
"Are you alright?" Hiei just stared at her.  
  
"Stupid question. Step back, I'm going to unfreeze Spartan." Sapphire said. Hiei stepped back. With a flick of her hand, Spartan landed on the ground and looked around, confused.  
  
Hiei stared at Sapphire, captivated by her beauty and power.  
  
Sapphire hopped on Spartan. "Get on. Crys's first aid kit won't help you much, so I have something better." Hiei jumped on behind her on Spartan.  
  
She clicked and the horse walked towards the ring. "I'll get you taken care of and then we'll start Judgment, okay?" She said.  
  
"Sure." Hiei replied.  
  
Sapphire trotted Spartan over to the middle of the ring.  
  
"Crys. Give Kurama a leg up onto Judgment and show him how to hold the double reins. And Jason! Get your ass down here!"  
  
She screamed the last part at the ceiling. Suddenly, a swarm of lights appeared and a man, about twenty years old, appeared.  
  
"What the hell do you want now, bitch?!" Jason yelled.  
  
Sapphire flicked her hand and Jason was blown into thousands of tiny blue orbs of light. She then turned to everyone, who were now standing in a straight line.  
  
"That jerk is our white lighter, Jason." She said. She looked back at Hiei who was still on Spartan. He looked a little angry, gripping Spartans reins tightly, and the horse was throwing his head up and down in irritation. "He will heal your wounds, Hiei." She turned towards the swarm of blue lights and said over her shoulder to Hiei, "Loosen your grip on Spartan's reins or you'll end up even more hurt when he bucks you off." Hiei loosened his grip.  
  
The lights reformed into a VERY pissed off white lighter. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled. She blew him up again.  
  
He reformed and exclaimed, "Stop that!"  
  
"Not until you learn to use my real name like a proper white lighter should." She blew him up again.  
  
"Bitch!" He yelled when he reformed for the third time.  
  
"I could do this all day long." Sapphire said as she prepared to blow him up again. Then Jason growled, "Fine, Sapphire." He said.  
  
"Thank you." she said with a smug look.  
  
"Do they do this all of the time?" Kurama said, leaning down to Crystal's height.  
  
"Yup. Only normally it takes him much longer to realize that he won't win this battle." Crystal laughed. Then everyone started to laugh, even Hiei, who was thinking about how beautiful Sapphire looked while using her powers. Crystal walked over to her sister's side.  
  
"We need you to heal Hiei." Crystal said to Jason, pointing at the boy on the horse.  
  
"I was getting to that!" Sapphire yelled.  
  
"Oh, come now. We all know you would've blown Jason up again just for fun." Turning towards the others, she smiled cutely.  
  
"Don't you agree?" The boys nodded and laughed.  
  
Once Hiei was healed (he had to be frozen, courtesy of Sapphire) they were ready to begin Judgment Day.  
  
"One . . . two . . . three . . ." Crystal counted. She then lifted Kurama up to Judgment's height, but accidentally lifted him too high and he went flying over Judgment's other side. He fell face first into the sand, his red hair now a dusty color.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry, Kurama! Are you okay?" Crystal said worriedly.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, Crystal. You didn't hurt me." Crystal helped him up and the others tried not to laugh.  
  
"Try again?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Okay." Crystal said.  
  
They got into position and Crystal got him onto Judgment, but the horse shifted his weight and Kurama fell off again, onto Crystal this time.  
  
Kurama and Crystal blushed.  
  
"Now I'm the one who's sorry!" Kurama said, helping the girl up. "Did I harm you?"  
  
"No more then Sapphire usually does!" Crystal said laughing.  
  
"Crys, just levitate him on! You're wasting time!" Sapphire hissed, getting annoyed.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" She said. She walked over to Kurama and grabbed onto his arms. They floated into the air, and Crystal moved them over to Judgment. She flew them both above Judgment and she gently set him down on the horse. Kurama stayed on this time. Crystal flew herself onto the ground and smiled up at the kitsune.  
  
"You gonna stay on this time?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe so." Kurama answered.  
  
"Right. Turn him in to the rail. If you have a good soul, Judgment will obey your voice commands without question." Sapphire explained as Kurama walked Judgment around half of the training ring. "I'll tell you what to tell him and you'll repeat the command to Judgment, okay?"  
  
"Alright." Kurama said, trying to get used to the horse's motion.  
  
"Trot." Sapphire said.  
  
"Trot." Kurama repeated. Judgment obeyed perfectly, smoothly. Judgment's pace was so smooth that it felt as if he was flying.  
  
"Canter!" Sapphire said.  
  
"Canter!" Kurama repeated. Judgment picked up his pace from a two beat gait to a rocking three beat gait.  
  
He cantered two times around the ring. Crystal smiled. 'He looks so handsome on Judgment.' She smiled. Then she frowned and shook her head. 'I can't be falling for him! I just met him, for crying out loud! But . . . I do think I like him.'  
  
Sapphire, who couldn't control her telepathy very well yet, heard her sister's thoughts. 'Come to think of it . . .' she thought herself ' . . . they would make a cute couple.' She knew Kurama felt the same way about Crystal, though maybe Youko Kurama liked her a bit more. 'All they need is a little PUSH.' She grinned evilly. She looked at Judgment's pace. 'Hmm . . . he must have a VERY good soul for Judgment's pace to be THAT smooth. I've only seen it that smooth twice.' She thought. Then she yelled out "Halt!"  
  
Kurama repeated the command and was thrown slightly forward when the horse suddenly stopped.  
  
"Bring him to the middle." Sapphire said. Kurama walked the horse to the center of the ring and got off.  
  
"Okay, it's you turn, Kuwabak- I mean, Kuwabara." Sapphire said.  
  
She heaved the orange-haired teenager onto the horse and laughed when Kuwabara screamed.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Judgment took off, bucking, ears pinned straight to his skull. Clearly, he did NOT like Kuwabara. Everyone laughed, but Kurama tried to hide it. Yusuke was laughing hysterically, and Hiei nearly fell off Spartan because he was laughing so hard. Sapphire had collapsed on the ground, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Halt!" she yelled.  
  
Judgment stopped, but not before giving one final buck that sent Kuwabaka flying across the ring.  
  
"Hiei *laugh* get *laugh* Judgment *laugh*!" Sapphire said.  
  
Hiei trotted Spartan over to Judgment and brought the horse back to the center. Yusuke's turn.  
  
Judgment bucked a little at first, but then settled down into a flowing pace.  
  
Afterwards, they took the horses back into their stalls.  
  
Sapphire's and Crystal's stomachs growled in unison.  
  
"Guess it's time for lunch!" Sapphire smiled.  
  
"Yeah." They all agreed in unison.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: I know that you're probably thinking that 'But if their mother is dead, then shouldn't the power of three be broken?'  
  
. . .  
  
About that . . .  
  
Their mother had two powers, telepathy and empathy. When she died her powers were transferred into Sapphire and Crystal. Sapph got the telepathy and Crys got her empathy. So in essence they are 1 ½ people and when they vanquish demons and use the power of three, their mothers powers make up for the loss of the third person. By passing on her powers she has left them a piece of her in them so that the Power of Three can still exist. 


	5. Weird Friends

Charmed and Dangerous: Weird Friends  
  
"What do you guys want for lunch?" Sapphire asked, as they walked to where the two sisters lived.  
  
"How about ramen?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I love ramen! Let's go to our penthouse!" Crystal said smiling as she ran to a large building.  
  
When everyone caught up with the red-haired girl, Kurama asked, "You live here?"  
  
"Yes. I live here because I am the top trainer, and I need to be near my horses." Sapphire said.  
  
Crystal pointed a finger at herself, grinning like mad. "And I live here because I get top grades! Together, we were offered the penthouse!"  
  
"And what about your parents?" Kuwabara asked, stupidly.  
  
Sapphire felt tears prick at her eyes, and she looked down. 'Even after all these years, it still hurts so much.' She thought. She couldn't hold it back anymore, and turned and ran. But, not before freezing her friends and sister. It would give her a head start, and she needed to be alone.  
  
'Sapphire!' Hiei thought. He tried to break her power. After struggling for a minute, he broke the invisible bonds and ran after the black-haired girl at full speed.  
  
~~~~  
  
Sapphire ran as hard and as far as she could. She had no idea where she was going. She tripped and fell. Only then did she take in her surroundings. New tears formed as she looked around her.  
  
She was in front of a large lake. Along the side were beautiful autumn trees. A cabin was on the other side of the lake, obviously abandoned. A dock went a little bit over the lake. She slowly stood and walked over to the edge of the dock, plopping down and sticking her feet in the water. This place was burned into her mind like no other place ever would be. She broke down, and started crying, silent sobs racking her small frame. After a minute, she felt raindrops start to fall on her. She shivered. Early autumn, at a horrible place, and she didn't even have a coat! She shivered again.  
  
Then, something warm went around her shoulders. She stiffened.  
  
The person wrapped their arms around her and pulled her into their lap.  
  
"It's okay to cry, you know." Hiei said gently as he rested his chin on her head.  
  
"Hiei?" Sapphire said, recognizing his voice and relaxing a bit.  
  
"Shh." Hiei said. It broke his heart to see her like this. 'I think I may have fallen for her.' He thought.  
  
~~~  
  
When Sapphire's freeze wore off, Crystal stumbled a bit. They had been frozen for about ten minutes after Hiei took off after Sapphire.  
  
"So, you all still up for lunch?" Crystal said, a fake smile on. She was slightly worried about her sister, but she knew Sapphire would be alright. She silently cursed Kuwabara and his stupidity.  
  
"What about Sapphire?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I saw Hiei go after her. She'll be in good hands." Kurama said. 'He loves her, I can sense it.' He thought.  
  
'And we love her sister.' Youko said.  
  
'Shut up! I will proceed as I see fit!' Kurama growled at his other side.  
  
"I'll make us some ramen." Crystal said.  
  
They walked into Crystal's and Sapphire's penthouse. It was very large, with a dining room, a living room, and four bedrooms. In the living room there were two reclining chairs, two couches, and a rack full of DVDs and anime video games.  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke gasped in unison, their eyes as wide as saucer plates. They looked at each other grinning, then screamed,  
  
"Video games!!!" at the same time. Both ran for the games and started playing.  
  
"Heeeeeey! They didn't even ask me!" Crystal sniffled. It was very upsetting when people touched HER video games without asking!  
  
"There, there." Kurama said, patting her back.  
  
Crystal turned and hugged him. 'He smells like . . . roses.' She thought.  
  
"Thanks *sniffle*." She said, smiling up at him.  
  
It was quiet for a second, and then Crystal said "Hey! Wanna meet my friends?!" She smiled.  
  
Kurama fell over anime style. Did this girl ever have violent mood swings! "Sure." He laughed.  
  
"Here." She said, already at the door and tossing him an umbrella. "It's raining."  
  
~~~  
  
"It still hurts so much . . ." Sapphire said crying hard into Hiei's chest.  
  
"I know it does. You've kept it in all these years, it's time that you let it out." Hiei said, pulling her closer to him. She was very light, and two inches shorter than him. She snuggled closer, and despite the fact that she was very warm now, she shivered.  
  
She put up an energy shield to keep the rain off of them. Hiei felt her shudder, then fall into a deep sleep. 'She's so beautiful . . .' he thought, smiling down at her sleeping form.  
  
'Should I tell her? What would I say, and when? Would I say, 'I love you'? I'm not even sure that that's what I'm feeling. I've never been in love before.' He thought for a second. 'I'll sort out my feelings first, then tell her later. She is in pain right now. My feelings can wait.' Hiei looked around and saw the cabin. He gently picked up Sapphire and carried her to it. He opened the door with his foot, and walked Sapphire over to a couch that was in the room. He set her down so as not to wake her, then draped his coat on her. She snuggled into it and said a little, "Mmmm." He smiled, and then sat in the chair next to the couch. He looked around the mostly bare room and saw a clock. "11:30 A.M." Hiei said. He looked back at Sapphire and heard her make a noise.  
  
"Hi . . . ei . . ." She said, her eyes squeezed tight. She rolled a little in her sleep. "Don't . . . go . . .". Hiei got up and walked over to her side. She was drenched in cold sweat by now. Hiei picked up her hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"I'm right here." He said, stroking her face with his other hand.  
  
"I . . . L-NOOOOOOO!" Sapphire screamed, and everything in the room started flying around.  
  
"HIEI!" She yelled, sitting straight up now. She looked around wildly and saw Hiei. He could sense her fear, and it showed clearly in her eyes. She threw her arms around him and he hugged her back.  
  
"What was in your dream?" He asked, pulling away enough to see her fearful face.  
  
"You . . . were walking away . . . and I ran after you, but the darkness surrounded me and closed in." Sapphire said, very tense.  
  
"It was only a dream. I would never leave you. I . . ." He cut himself off. 'No . . . now is not the time.' He told himself firmly.  
  
"You what?" Sapphire said, pulling away so she could sit upright on the couch.  
  
"Nothing." Hiei said, sitting next to her. She shuddered and pulled his coat tighter around her.  
  
"Are you still cold?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Just a little." She replied, looking down at her soaked clothing.  
  
"Why don't we get you home and get you into some dry clothes?" Hiei suggested. Sapphire nodded and stood. She took a few wavering steps forward and fell. Hiei was quicker however, and caught her.  
  
"I'll carry you." He said, picking her up bridal style.  
  
"I can walk." She said.  
  
"Sure you can." He said teasingly.  
  
"Hmph!" Sapphire said, sticking her nose up in the air.  
  
Hiei took off towards Equistrian High.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Crystal and Kurama ran through the rain towards a store. Crystal ran in and Kurama followed.  
  
"There they are!" Crystal said, smiling and pointing to three girls.  
  
Crystal walked to them and said "Hi, guys! I knew I'd find you all here. We can only stay a little while though. I'd like you to meet Kurama." Crystal said, gesturing to the red-haired kitsune. Then she gestured to each of the three girls and said to Kurama, "And this is Raven, Pyra, and Simara."  
  
"Nice to meet you all." Kurama smiled.  
  
The girl called Raven nodded, she was too busy playing with her switchblade to pay much attention. Pyra smiled, and then blushed a little. She muttered a little, "Hi." before flicking her lighter on and off for a second. Then the flame entranced her. The third girl, Simara, had long black hair, much like Sapphire's, but not as beautiful. She had on black mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick.  
  
She was staring at Kurama with a dead look. Her eye twitched, and she started laughing.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!! I'm going to kill you Kurama!! HAHAHA!!" She laughed. But it wasn't a nice laugh. It was evil. And serious.  
  
"Um . . . Crystal?" Kurama said, taking a small step towards the red head.  
  
She smiled up at him and said, "Yes? I wouldn't worry. She's only actually killed two people." She laughed a little then said, "Well, let's go home. I'm sure Sapph and Hiei are back by now."  
  
"Good idea!" Kurama said, grabbing Crystal's hands and pulling her out of the store. He wanted to get away from the crazy lady!  
  
When they got home, they realized they were still holding hands. Crystal flushed, but Kurama didn't let go. They walked up to the door, and Kurama finally let her hand drop. Crystal pushed open the door.  
  
Hiei was sitting on the couch, watching Yusuke kick Kuwabara's butt at video games.  
  
"Hiei, is Sapph back?" Crystal asked. Her sister wasn't in the room.  
  
"Hn. She's taking a shower." Hiei replied, not even looking at her. "Get ready." He said, a second later.  
  
"Get ready for what?" Kurama said, confused.  
  
"For dinner and a movie." Said a voice. They turned to look and saw Sapphire standing there in nothing but a robe with a towel on her hair. Crystal smiled.  
  
"I'm glad you're feeling better, Sapph!" She smiled.  
  
"You guys have one hour to get ready. Kurama, I'm done in my bathroom so you can use it if you want." Sapphire said, turning away and walking into her room.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Kurama came out and sat next to Hiei, who wasn't in his normal ensemble anymore. Hiei was wearing a loose black muscle shirt and black pants. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were in their normal outfits.  
  
Another fifteen minutes later, Sapphire came out of her room. Crystal got out of the shower, and walked to her room to get ready.  
  
Sapphire walked into the living room and earned quite a few stares. She was wearing dark blue hip huggers, with a chain hooked to the belt. She also had on a royal blue spaghetti strap tank top that stopped just above her belly button. Her hair was pulled back into a neat bun, with a few strands coming down.  
  
"What? Do I look that bad?" She said, when everyone kept staring.  
  
"No. It looks fine, Sapph." Hiei answered.  
  
"Are you sure, 'cause I-" She was cut off by Kurama.  
  
"Just relax and sit down." He motioned to the empty seat between himself and Hiei.  
  
Yet another fifteen minutes later, Crystal finally came out of her room. Her hair was in pigtails, and she was wearing a red tank top with a black rose in the center. She also had on dark blue pants.  
  
"Oh yeah! Lookin' HOT!" Kuwabara yelled. Kurama let out a deep growl that only Kuwabara and Hiei could hear. Then he stood next to Crystal protectively. Sapphire got up, as did Hiei.  
  
"Where do we go first, Sapphire?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"First the movie, then to dinner, then home I guess." She replied walking towards the door.  
  
They left for the theater.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
DC: Yay! Another chappie up! LS can't come to the computer right now, because I'm making her read my other AU story. It's cool with lots of yummy Hiei! LOL.  
  
That's why she likes it. 


	6. Movie And Dinner Equal Disaster!

Charmed and Dangerous! : Movie + Dinner = Disaster!  
  
When they reached the theater, Sapphire started looking nervously around. She had a major headache. Hiei, who was walking beside her, noticed that she didn't look very comfortable. Crystal wasn't much better.  
  
'I HATE being an empath!' Crystal thought trying to keep everyone's emotions out of her head.  
  
Hiei tried to read Sapphire's mind and found at least ten different voices in there.  
  
'Her telepathy. She still can't control it. She didn't get it until a month ago.' He decided to ask her. "Are you okay, Sapph?" He whispered.  
  
"Mhhm." She nodded, with a fake smile. She still couldn't think very clearly.  
  
"Sure." Hiei said, still not believing her.  
  
Sapphire walked up to the ticket booth and said, "Six for Ghost Ship, please." She knew not many people would be there. They walked in, got some popcorn and found the room labeled "Ghost Ship".  
  
They walked down the aisle of the theater, and sat down in the middle right side. The seat arrangement, from wall to aisle, was Kuwabara, Yusuke, Crystal, Kurama, Sapphire and Hiei on the end.  
  
During the movie, Crystal would let out a little squeak every now and then and grab onto Kurama's arm, who would in turn, smirk. Sapphire jumped a couple times, but that was it. Hiei kept an eye on her to be sure she was okay. At the end of the movie, Kuwabara ran out of the theater screaming, "MOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!"  
  
The movie let out at 5:00pm and they found Kuwabara outside, in the fetal position, rocking back and forth and sucking his thumb.  
  
"Baka baby." Hiei said as he walked by.  
  
"Hehehe!" Sapphire giggled as she walked past. Crystal wanted to laugh, but she could feel Kuwabara's fear. She shivered, and walked away. Kurama tried not to laugh, which is the exact opposite of Yusuke, who grabbed Kuwabara and helped him up, laughing all the way.  
  
"Yay! Dinner! I'm hungry!" Crystal smiled.  
  
~~  
  
They reached the door of the seafood restaurant and walked to the door. Sapphire hesitated but went in anyways. Crystal felt her sister's sharp pain and grabbed onto Kurama's shirt. He stopped, and then Crystal grabbed on to Hiei. Both looked at her, a little confused, well, Hiei's was more irritation. Hiei glanced back at the door and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara following closely to Sapphire. He didn't like the baka and the spirit detective so close to her for some reason. He probably just didn't want her to catch their stupidity.  
  
"What do you want?" Hiei snapped, turning to Crystal, who was slightly leaning on Kurama for support after another sharp wave of pain overtook her.  
  
"We . . . can't let her go in there." She said.  
  
"Why not, Crys?" Kurama said, using her nickname.  
  
She smiled slightly at the sound of the name, and then said, "I'm an empath. I keep feeling her pain, pain at all of the voices in her head. She's only just discovered her telepathy, she can't control it!" Crystal said. She winced as another roll of pain took over.  
  
"Just because you're feeling pain doesn't mean she is. She's stronger than you. Let's go in anyways." Hiei said, turning and walking in.  
  
Crystal glared, then walked in after him, Kurama next to her.  
  
They walked in and Sapphire was standing there. "I was getting ready to send out the search party! Let's go!"  
  
They sat down at the table. Kurama, Kuwabara, and Hiei were across from Crystal, Yusuke, and Sapphire. Hiei looked at the girl across from him. She had pain on her face, and deep in her royal blue eyes. Kurama glanced at Crystal who was rubbing her temples in pain. Sapphire could hear EVERYONE'S voices. And their thoughts. Those two combined was starting to be so much that she couldn't tell the difference between them. Crystal felt the wave of pain that Sapphire felt, and thought, 'Oh shit!' She looked worriedly over at her sister, who stood up from the table. Sapphire, as soon as she stood, couldn't take the pain anymore, she started to scream.  
  
She crumpled to her knees, holding her head, and screaming. Tears of pain fell onto the floor. Crystal climbed over Yusuke to her sister. But, as she was about to touch her sister's shoulders, she felt her powers take over.  
  
She tried to hold back the scream, but couldn't. She fell away from her sister, and put herself into the fetal position and started to scream into her knees. In an instant, Hiei jumped over Kuwabara and grabbed onto Sapphire's shoulders. He pulled her into his embrace and started to use his own clear mind to take away some of the voices.  
  
Kurama jumped up and Youko took over.  
  
He picked up Crystal and pulled her into his lap. Crystal struggled, screaming and crying at the same time. The pain was too much for her. Youko started to glow with spirit energy. He willed his aura to surround Crystal, his calm soul calming hers. Her screams subsided, and she slumped over and fell into a deep sleep in Youko's arms. She snuggled deeper into his arms, and her tears stopped. Youko looked longingly at his soon-to-be mate.  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei pulled of his headband to reveal his jagan eye, which began to glow. Hiei put his free hand over Sapphire's forehead and closed his eyes in concentration. He was able to use his jagan to remove a couple of the voices from Sapphire's overwhelmed mind. However, there was so much confusion in her mind that he could only push out some. He growled in frustration and said to Youko, "We have to get them out of here!" Hiei scooped up the screaming Sapphire and dashed out of the restaurant, faster than one could blink. Youko gently stood with the still sleeping Crystal in his arms.  
  
"You two stay here and clean up this mess." He told the two boys that were still at the table.  
  
Then he dashed out after Hiei, leaving Kuwabara and Yusuke in his dust.  
  
The two demons reached Equistrian High and the girls' penthouse. Crystal was still sleeping in Youko's arms, as he had used his power to completely soothe her pain. Sapphire on the other hand was still in very much pain, but she had stopped screaming. Her screams had turned into small whimpers and tears.  
  
Hiei thrust open the door and ran Sapphire to her room. Youko slowed to a walk and looked down at Crystal. Apparently she wasn't completely better because she started to wince a little. He walked her to her room and gently laid her on her bed.  
  
'She is so beautiful.' Youko thought as he stroked her cheek. 'When she wakes up, we should tell her that we love her.' He thought as he picked up her hand. Youko sat down next to Crystal on the bed, watching her sleep.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Hiei had laid Sapphire on far left side of the bed near the wall where her pillows were. He then laid down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. He went into her mind and found there were still voices in her mind. Sapphire started to cry a little from the pain left over. Hiei pushed out the remaining voices and cleared her mind long enough for her to fall asleep. He then recovered his jagan and sighed.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Youko had laid down on the bed next to Crystal, exhausted from keeping this form and from using most of his spirit energy to calm her. He decided he could afford to sleep for a while.  
  
~~ Crystal's Dream ~~  
  
"Mom?" Crystal asked. The world was covered in fog, and she saw a figure ahead of her. The figure nodded, "Yes, honey." It said.  
  
The figure outstretched their arms.  
  
"I've missed you so much!" Crystal called, hugging the figure that was her mother.  
  
"Hehehe! I see you're falling for a certain kitsune. He seems to love you as well." Her mother said.  
  
"What? How would you know that?"  
  
"I'm an empath, too. You should tell him how you feel. He's very handsome, you know. Especially in his Youko form!" Her mother giggled and Crystal blushed. "And those ears! They are so cute."  
  
"I do like him, but how should I tell him?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Hmm. You should let him say his feelings first."  
  
"Okay!" Crystal smiled.  
  
"My job here is done. I'll visit you sometime, in your dreams. I'll be with you always! I love you, and tell Sapph that I love her as well!" Her mother shouted as she disappeared.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ Normal View ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
"Goodbye . . ." Crystal muttered softly in her sleep. Tears started to fall. At the sudden sound, Youko awoke. He looked at Crystal as she snuggled into his chest. Youko smiled and put an arm around her, pulling her even closer.  
  
~~ ~~ ~~ ~~  
  
Hiei looked around the room. Sapphire had multiple pictures of herself at horse shows and events. Ribbons and trophies adorned her room.  
  
"You truly are magnificent." He mumbled. He felt her tense suddenly and his attention went back to her. Then, just as suddenly, she relaxed. She moved even closer to him. He smiled and hugged her.  
  
Sapphire's eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at Hiei. She smiled at him and said, "Thank you."  
  
Sapphire's stomach growled and Hiei smirked. "Hungry?" He asked. He stood up and helped Sapphire out to the living room.  
  
"Hiei, could you put in the DVD called 'The Triangle'?" Sapphire said. She walked into the kitchen and made some popcorn. When she returned, Hiei was stomping on the DVD case.  
  
Sapphire giggled. "Having troubles?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
She giggled and put the DVD in. They sat down on the couch and started watching the movie. After about fifteen minutes, Kurama (not Youko anymore) and Crystal walked in and joined them.  
  
At around 10:00pm Yusuke and Kuwabara walked in.  
  
"It was terrible!" Kuwabara wailed.  
  
"We bumped into Keiko after you guys took off, and she dragged us shopping." Yusuke said.  
  
"Now that we're all here, why don't you tell them about your story?" Hiei suggested.  
  
"Might as well." Sapphire sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Again, she's reading my story with yummy Hiei. Do you think I should post it? Maybe . . . 


	7. Full Story!

Charmed and Dangerous: Full Story  
  
"Well, how should I say it . . ." Sapphire asked herself.  
  
"We come from a long line of witches. Our line started with a witch named Crystal Wiccan, whom our Crystal is named after.  
  
Anyway, with each generation we grew stronger, until our mother was born, Ruby Wiccan. She was one of the first Charmed Ones with the ability to reach a higher level of power. A prophesy made by Crystal Wiccan herself told of a witch that would be born to her family that would have the powers of telepathy and empathy. So each generation waited. Our mother fulfilled that prophesy.  
  
However, the other half of the prophecy wasn't translated until later. The second half told of a group of Charmed Ones that would consist of a mother and two daughters. We were both born on All Hallows Eve. Crys was born exactly a year after I was." Sapphire pointed at Crystal.  
  
"That is our history. Our mother died ten years ago on October 29th, two days before our birthday. I was only six, and Crys was five."  
  
"What really happened to mom?" Crystal said, crying now. She had wondered for every day of her life how her mother had died and what horrible secrets Sapphire was hiding from her.  
  
"I had our previous whitelighter, Chris, to erase your short term memory of that event because it had such a terrible effect on you. It was horrific. You were like a hollow shell of your former self." Sapphire explained.  
  
"Then why do I remember Hiei saving us, but not why?" Crystal asked angrily.  
  
"I had only the memories of the battle erased, everything before and after you should remember. I will tell everyone here what happened that fateful day." Sapphire blinked back tears and Crystal started sobbing.  
  
"We had gone to Spirit Lake to check it, because Chris had told Mom that a powerful sea hag had been eating people's souls there. So, we went to see. When we arrived everything was quiet and empty. Mom had figured out a way to destroy the sea hag, though no one before could. She walked out onto the dock and prepared the battery and jumper cables." Sapphire's voice was cracking now, her body shaking. She was sitting by herself on the couch, Crystal, Kurama and Kuwabara on the other couch. Yusuke was in the reclining chair and Hiei was standing next to the couch Sapphire was on. Tears threatened but she continued.  
  
"The demon was waiting and when mom turned her back, the bitch attacked her. She trapped mom in a water tube and drowned her." Sapphire started crying hard now, "I . . . tried to freeze the hag but I c-couldn't. I was too scared. I kept thinking, 'If mom can't defeat the hag, what chances do I have?'. The sea hag then turned and trapped me in a water tube as well. I thought I was going to die. Just as I was about to give up, a black form pulled me out. I was terrified, but then a voice in my head said, 'Don't be afraid, I'm here to help you.' I looked around and realized I was out of the tube, and on a tree limb." Sapphire gave a bitter laugh at that part. Crystal was crying very hard, her cheeks tear-stained. Kurama was trying to comfort her.  
  
"I looked up and saw the most beautiful crimson eyes I have ever seen. Then Crys . . . screamed. The hag had hit her with a powerful energy ball. I was so angry, and overwhelmed by sadness at my sister's pain and my mother's death. My powers went out of control and things started flying around and blowing up. The sea hag was hit several times before she fled. I was so tired and weak. So was Crys. The sea hag got away. A boy had saved me. And at the same time, my mother had died. I fainted." Sapphire cried, hard. Hiei walked over and sat next to her. He embraced her. She felt his strong arms wrap around her, and she turned to cry into his chest.  
  
'Would you like me to tell the rest of the story of your childhood?' Hiei asked telepathically. Sapphire nodded. Hiei continued for her.  
  
"I was surprised at how much power the human child possessed. I took them here, because when I read Crystal's mind I found that they had lived near here with their mother. I also learned that the two were witches. So, I decided to train them. Sapphire possessed more active powers, so she received more training. She was very powerful. One day, during a training lesson, she transformed into her full wiccan form. I trained the two for a couple more years. Crystal didn't like to train much, and would tend to sit at the side and do artsy things. As a result, most of the training sessions were one on one. Sapph was a vicious little child."  
  
Sapphire looked up and saw Hiei smirking at this part. That was when Crystal perked up.  
  
"Yeah! She used to bite people!" Crystal said, holding up her index finger to show a white scar on it. Kurama gently took her hand and looked more closely at it.  
  
"Why did you bite her?" He asked, confused.  
  
Crystal answered, laughing. The mood of the room went suddenly from sad to happy. "Well, I was eight and she was nine. I pointed my finger at her and said 'Hiei loves you! You have a boyfriend! You have a boyfriend! You love Hiei!" Crystal said in a singsong voice.  
  
"I was offended, and bit her finger." Sapphire added.  
  
"She used to bite me, too." Hiei said, showing the bite marks on his arm. Everyone laughed. Then Yusuke asked, "Can we see your full wiccan form?"  
  
"Sure, but we'll need to ride horses to get there." Sapphire said, standing. They all followed her to the stable.  
  
~~  
  
When they reached the horse stalls, a young man came out and yelled "Sapphire! My love!"  
  
"Hello, Ty." She replied. The young man ran over and picked her up in a bear hug.  
  
"Can't . . . breath . . ." Sapphire choked out. She went a little blue.  
  
"Let go of her now." Hiei said in a deathly tone, hand on his katana hilt.  
  
Ty looked at the source of the voice and said, "She belongs to me!" At that, Sapphire got very angry. Too bad the number one wiccan rule was to never use your powers to harm innocents.  
  
Crystal felt a surge of anger take over. She lunged at Ty and punched him square in the face, sending him flying into the ground.  
  
Sapphire was hovering at the level that Ty had hugged her at. She breathed deeply. She was seething with anger.  
  
Crystal snapped out of it and looked down at Ty.  
  
"Oh, God! Did I do that?" She gasped. Everyone sweat dropped.  
  
Sapphire was still VERY pissed. "I belong to no one!" She screamed, freezing him. Hiei smirked.  
  
"Anyway, I'll pair you all with a horse that matches your personality." Sapphire said, walking down the aisle to the second stall on the left. "Yusuke, you will ride Fair Knightess. She has your stubborn attitude." She said. She walked to the next stall. "Kuwabara, you can ride Pegasus. He was mother's, and he will suit you." Sapphire reached a hand out a hand and stroked Pegasus' nose. She had a very sad look on her face. Hiei looked over at her, wishing he could take her pain away. She was always sad like this the day before and the day after her mother's death. She was even worse on the day of her death. Today was October twenty-eighth. Sapphire moved on to the next stall.  
  
"Crys, you can ride Sundance." The horse's ears perked up at the sound of her name.  
  
"Kurama, you can ride Perfect Image. She has a sweet personality, like yours." Sapphire smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Sapph." Kurama answered.  
  
'You are treading on dangerous grounds, kitsune.' Hiei growled telepathically.  
  
'Relax, Hiei. I know you like her, but remember- I like her sister.' Kurama said, throwing a glance at Crystal, who was talking to Sundance, a huge innocent smile on her face.  
  
They all tacked up their horses and headed for a secluded area.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: DC: Yummy Hiei. Never fails to drag her attention away from the computer. Just Like how yummy Kurama easily distracts me! Does anyone have a good pic that they's like to share with me? Of Kurama or Hiei? Snowfirefly@aol.com 


	8. Power Unleashed!

Charmed and Dangerous: Power Unleashed!  
  
Sapphire was in the lead with Blue-Eyed Devil. Hiei was next to her on Spartan. Behind them were Crystal on Sundance and Kurama on Perfect Image. The two were talking. Last were Yusuke on Fair Knightess and Kuwabara on Pegasus.  
  
After riding for thirty minutes, they came to a secluded but open field.  
  
"Okay everyone. Dismount and loop the reins around this tree." Sapphire commanded as she did so herself. She then walked out to the center of the field, Crystal joining her.  
  
Everyone waited anxiously. "Ready?" asked Sapphire. The boys nodded in unison.  
  
The wind picked up and thunder was heard, though there were no clouds. Both girls' heads snapped back, and they began to glow, their eyes closed.  
  
~Sapphire's Transformation~  
  
When Sapphire's head snapped back, she began to glow a dark eerie blue. The sapphire gem around her neck began to shake and glow intensely. She floated about twenty feet into the now dark blue sky. Dark blue smoke engulfed her, her palms outstretched and towards the sky. She summoned her Wiccan powers.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Sapphire's head was forward, her eyes open. Her eyes were now an even deeper blue, her body glowing the same color. Her clothes had changed. Ashe wore all blue-sapphire blue. Her shirt had no sleeves and stopped halfway down her rib cage. Two pieces of the same silk fabric crossed and formed an 'X' on her flat stomach and also on her back. She wore a skirt that stopped in the middle of her calves. A slit ran all the way up the skirt and stopped at her belt. She had exotic sapphire blue swirl patterns on her arms, legs, stomach, neck and face. She also had a beautiful sapphire embedded in her forehead, in a teardrop shape.  
  
She lowered herself in front of the boys, or more specifically, in front of Hiei. Her glowing blue eyes stared deep into his crimson ones. Her beauty entranced him.  
  
'I've only seen this once before . . .' he thought. She made him feel . . . complete and even . . . happy. 'I'm not sure how I'll tell her. I'll ask the kitsune.'  
  
He froze. Sapphire was looking at him with a mix of emotions. Happiness, anger, and even . . . love.  
  
'For who?' thought to himself.  
  
Sapphire looked at her sister who started to transform.  
  
~Crystal's Transformation~  
  
Crystal also started to glow, only a white aura surrounded her instead of a blue one. Her crystal necklace glowed white and rumbled like Sapphire's had, a white smoke engulfing her. Her outstretched palms faced the sky. She summoned her powers and the smoke disappeared. What was left was a different looking girl. She had on a one-piece spandex outfit that stopped halfway down her upper leg. She had a small open triangle on the top of her shirt, just above her chest. She also had a large open triangle that showed her stomach. She had a long bright red skirt on over that, that had a slit that ran all the way up. She had a jewel in her forehead as well, only it was a crystal. Her eyes were an eerie color. Black around the edges of where the green had been, and a glowing white inside. She had the same swirling marks on her body, but they were white. Her hair spiked out a little.  
  
She lowered herself down, next to Sapphire but in front of Kurama, who was utterly frozen. He turned into Youko, who stared as well. Crystal blushed a little.  
  
The sky returned to normal.  
  
"Whoa . . ." Was all Yusuke could say.  
  
"Why do you have a gem on your forehead?" Youko asked, gently touching the gem on Crystal's face.  
  
"It is a sign of our power and is unique to our wiccan line. Every witch in our line has one. It's always there, just invisible when we're not in our 'full form'. This is what we really look like." Sapphire answered.  
  
"What about your powers?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Our power is increased ten-fold. Now, I would be able to transfer my empathy to anyone. The power would overwhelm them, probably resulting in death. Especially for demons. My levitation stays the same. Also, I can orb without calling objects names." Crystal explained.  
  
"My powers are more active. I can freeze and blow up anything within a one mile radius. My telepathy can pierce any mind, including those with a jagan. I can now send psychic blasts. Enough of those can kill you." Sapphire continued. She thought for a second.  
  
"My stupid sister seems to have forgotten about her clairvoyance." Sapphire added.  
  
"I did not forget!" Crystal said, pouting and crossing her arms.  
  
"Really?" Sapphire said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah! I just . . . chose not to mention it." She said looking away.  
  
"Anyway, Crys can now get visions without touching anything. They tend to be more powerful-" Sapphire was about to finish when Crystal started to collapse to the ground, clutching her head.  
  
Youko caught her, then picked her up bridal style.  
  
She struggled for a second, then froze. Her body went rigid, then she opened her eyes with a gasp. She looked over at Sapphire and exclaimed, "The sea hag is coming! She must sense our power!"  
  
"When will she be here?" Sapphire said, suddenly dead serious. This was the one who had killed her mother . . .  
  
"Now." Crystal said. Just as she said that, the hag broke into the clearing.  
  
Crystal tensed, and Youko tightened his grip on her, protectively. She was still weak from her vision and from her transformation.  
  
"You . . . bitch!" Sapphire hissed. She froze the sea hag, but it didn't hold. The sea hag had gained some power recently, and broke free from the freeze.  
  
"Die!" Yelled the hag as she dived at Sapphire. "Go to hell and join your mother!"  
  
This really pissed off the already angry Sapphire. She controlled it however, knowing how sensitive Crystal's empathy was in this state. She stood unwavering as the hag threw energy balls at her. A blue shield formed around her and the balls disintegrated. Hiei stepped forward to kill the hag that had caused HIS love pain, but stopped when he felt someone grab on to the back of his shirt.  
  
"What?" He snapped.  
  
"Hiei, don't. She must do this by herself. No one can help her. Not even me. She needs to be able to kill the sea hag with her own hands in order to become truly satisfied. She'll never be happy if you fight her battles for her." Crystal pulled back, a very solemn and mature look on her face. She sniffled, and blinked back tears. She turned and hugged the now-Kurama. Hiei just glared, not wanting to admit that Crystal was right. Sapphire needed to fight this battle alone.  
  
The battle went on for a while, but everyone could see that Sapphire was just toying with her enemy. After a couple minutes, Sapphire got bored and blew a hole through the stomach of the hag, killing her once and for all. She grinned. Sapphire turned to face her friends. She was crying, but they were tears of joy. Hiei walked over to her and embraced her. She relaxed in his arms, her form returning to normal.  
  
Kurama walked Crystal, who was also de-transformed, and set her down on her feet. She wavered for a second, then grinned.  
  
"Sapph! You did it!" Crystal said, crying too. Sapphire smiled the first true smile in a long time.  
  
Crystal wiped off her eyes. "We should summon mom and tell her!" She smiled.  
  
Sapphire pulled away from Hiei and looked at the sky. It was dusk now. She hadn't realized she had been fighting for that long.  
  
"We'll summon her tomorrow. I'm tired, and I'm sure you are, too." Sapphire said, trying to stay awake. "Let's go home."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
Sapphire staggered over and untied Blue Eyed Devil. Hiei watched her, knowing she had little to no power left. She put her foot in the stirrup, but when she tried to lift herself up, her knee buckled. She braced herself for pain, but it never came. She looked up and saw Hiei looking down at her.  
  
"You're always there to catch me, aren't you?" She said smiling.  
  
"I'll never let you fall." Hiei replied.  
  
"Um, can I maybe . . . ride double with you? Seeing as how I can't get myself on Devil?" Sapphire asked hopefully.  
  
Hiei smiled happily, "Of course." He picked her up and set her on Spartan. He tied Devil to Spartan and got on himself.  
  
Crystal smirked at the two lovebirds. She on the other hand, had more strength left than her sister. She pulled herself onto Sundance and sighed. She was starting to feel tired too.  
  
When they reached the house, Sapphire was asleep in Hiei's arms. One of the other stable hands took the horses. Hiei carried Sapphire bridal style into the house.  
  
Crystal yawned, and smiled. "They really do love each other, huh?" She looked at Kurama, who came running up behind her. He had been helping the stable hand.  
  
"What did you say? I didn't hear you." He said.  
  
Crystal shook her head with a smile. "C'mon! I'm tired. Let's go to bed. I'll show you to your room."  
  
Meanwhile, Hiei took Sapphire to her room and laid her on her bed. He whispered goodnight, then left. Tomorrow would be a day of remembrance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Only you can help prevent forest fires! Like Hiei'd ever listen to that . . . 


	9. Joyful Reunion

Charmed and Dangerous: Joyful Reunion  
  
The next morning, Sapphire woke at about four in the morning. She got dressed, drank some tea, and went to see her horses.  
  
She was very happy, happier then she had been in a long time. She walked to Pegasus's stall and stopped. She stroked his nose and remembered the day they had found him.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Mommy! Look at the stream!" Sapphire exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, it's beautiful." Ruby answered her four-year-old daughter. It was October 31st, and her oldest daughter had wanted to come to the stream. Crystal was at home with the flu, being taken care of by their white lighter, Chris. Sapphire loved the water.  
  
"Sapph! Look!" Ruby said, pointing to a curled and shivering figure on the ground. She walked over and realized it was a foal.  
  
The foal tried to run, but couldn't. Sapphire walked over to the frightened horse and stroked its nose.  
  
'She has the gift.' Thought Ruby. 'She is wonderful with animals. Like a horse whisperer.'  
  
They took the colt to back to the stable, which was loaned to them by Equistrian High. They nursed it back to health, and when it was old enough, broke him.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Ruby never lived to see Pegasus become a champion jumper, or any of her daughter's other horses become jumping and cross country champs. Sapphire tacked up the horse that would be exercised that morning. Today, that horse was Mercury. Within minutes, she was done tacking him up. She led him to the ring, and warmed him up with some transitions. She then used her telekinesis to raise the bars to three feet. She made another warm up circle, then headed for the first jump, unaware that a pair of crimson eyes were watching her every move. Sapphire made a figure eight with the four outside jumps, and then she did two diagonals. She made a finishing circle and completely dropped the reins. She patted Mercury's happily.  
  
Suddenly, Hiei jumped down from nowhere. He landed beside Sapphire and asked, "Why are you hitting the animal's neck after he did a good course?" He was a little confused.  
  
"I'm not hitting him, I'm patting him." Sapphire giggled. "That tells him that he did a good job. Mercury is one of the horses I rescued, remember?"  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
"Well, his previous owner wanted him as a jumper pony. He believed you had to rope a horse's legs with a bamboo stick. That method caused him to be terrified of jumping. The owner would hit Mercury so often and so hard, that it broke Mercury's jumping spirit." Sapphire explained as she put Mercury away. She walked with Hiei out of the gate.  
  
"You truly are amazing, Sapph." He said.  
  
Sapphire stopped and looked at Hiei, a little confused. Then she smiled. "Let's go summon mom." She said.  
  
~~  
  
Everyone sat in the attic of the penthouse. Sapphire and Crystal made a circle of candles.  
  
"Everything ready with you, Crys?"  
  
"Yup! Go ahead and start."  
  
"Here my plea,  
I call to thee,  
Spirit on the other side,  
Come to me,  
I summon thee,  
Cross now  
The Great Divide." Sapphire chanted. Wind blew through the attic. The candles in the circles flickered, and a swirl of blue lights formed in the center. The lights started to take form.  
  
"Mommy!" Crystal yelled, jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"Mom!" Sapphire yelled too, unable to control herself.  
  
"Hello, Sapph, Crys. How are you two?" Ruby said, stepping through the circle and becoming solid. She hugged her daughters.  
  
"Mommy! Sapph defeated the sea hag!" Crystal exclaimed. Ruby pulled back from her daughters. She looked at her oldest.  
  
"It's true, mom! She's dead . . ." Sapphire smiled.  
  
"Wonderful!" Ruby exclaimed. She looked at the boys. "Who are they?"  
  
"That's Kurama and Yusuke." Crystal said, pointing.  
  
"And Hiei and Kuwabara."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Ruby said politely. "My name is Ruby."  
  
Everyone smiled, except for Hiei who nodded. Ruby turned to Sapphire and asked, "How are Pegasus and the others?"  
  
"Pegasus is great! I trained him, and he's now a champion jumper!" Sapphire giggled.  
  
"Good! And how was the fair?"  
  
"Great! I took Cyclone for jumping, Star for dressage, and Daughter of the Wind for cross country, and Fair Knightess for horsemanship."  
  
"How did they do?"  
  
"Well, it started with dressage. Star placed as champ. Then came cross- country. We finished in record time, and got champ in that too. Next was stadium jumping. It went well until . . . we went over the last jump. It was on oxer. We jumped fine but there was a spear shape stuck in the ground, point up. Cyclone landed square on it. The stone went through his hoof, through the frog, hoof wall and everything. He cantered the two strides it took to finish, then collapsed." She paused to think. "The on- site vet came over and said that if they didn't operate immediately, he would be too lame and would have to be euthanized. I had no choice but to freeze him so he wouldn't feel any pain. The vet pulled it out and wrapped it. She finished right when my power wore off. He's been on rehab for a month. The owner of the fair paid for the operation. I told him not to, but he did it behind my back. I never got to do the horsemanship class."  
  
"That's good. And Mercury? You rescued him last year. How is he now?"  
  
"Well, before we summoned you, I did a three foot handy hunter course." Sapphire answered, proud of her accomplishments.  
  
"That's wonderful honey! I knew you could turn him around!"  
  
"What about my nightmares, mom? Will they end now?" Sapphire asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Yes, they should end very soon. Within the week."  
  
"We'll miss you mom!" Crystal said hugging her mother.  
  
"We'll summon you next year." Sapphire said, hugging Ruby as well.  
  
Ruby stepped back into the circle of candles and went back to the spirit world. She would watch over her daughters from there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Woohoo! LuckySpirit is engrossed with Hiei, and she's drooling . . .  
  
LS: *drool* Hiiiieeeeiiiii . . .  
  
DC: I've got *looks around* SWEET SNOW!  
  
LS: Sweet snow? WHERE?!?!?! 


	10. Night to Remeber!

Charmed and Dangerous: Night to Remember!  
  
Everyone had gone to bed. Hiei and Yusuke shared a room because if they paired Hiei and Kuwabara in the same room . . . well, you get the picture. There would be a LOT of blood in the morning. Kurama and Kuwabara bunked together because neither could stand Yusuke's snoring.  
  
It was around one in the morning when Kurama heard someone walk down the hall and go into the kitchen. He decided to see who could be up at this hour. He walked to the bedroom door and opened it. He heard what sounded like the refrigerator door open and close. He entered the kitchen and saw Crystal. She had her eyes closed, and she was mumbling something. She had a glass of milk in one hand and a plate of chocolate chip cookies balanced on the other.  
  
"Crys?" Kurama asked, in a loud whisper. Crystal jumped. The milk in her hand ended up in Kurama's face and the plate of cookies landed on her head.  
  
"Wha-? Oh, god! Kurama?" Crystal gasped. "I am sooo sorry! Here." Crystal said, handing him a towel.  
  
"That's alright." Kurama said, wiping off his face with the towel.  
  
"What happened? Why am I out here?" Crystal asked.  
  
"You don't remember?" Kurama said, slightly concerned.  
  
"No, I-" She was cut off when the house started to shake. Crystal fell onto her knees at the sudden rumbling. Both she and Kurama heard a noise and turned at the same time to see Hiei. Kuwabara ran out in his boxers, and then Yusuke came running out.  
  
Sapphire's door flew open. Sapphire came floating out, eyes glowing with rage. She flew past the kitchen and into the living room.  
  
"Sapph! What are you doing?!" Hiei shouted. He didn't like that look.  
  
"She's having a nightmare! We have to stop her! She sees us as demons! Well . . . some of us are actually . . ." She added the last part while looking at Kurama and Hiei.  
  
"What will wake her?" Kurama asked, ducking down next to Crystal while dodging an energy ball fired at him by Sapphire.  
  
"Um! I . . . I don't know! She's always woken up before it got this intense!" Crystal was really panicking now.  
  
"Calm yourself, Crys! There has to be something! Think!" Kurama said reassuringly.  
  
"Wait! She once told me about a potion she made that would wake her if she ever got a really bad nightmare." Hiei said, remembering.  
  
"Where is it?" Crystal asked. All five of them were now ducking down behind the couch in the living room.  
  
"Um . . . POTION!" Crystal said, holding out her hand. The potion appeared in her hand. She threw it. Sapphire fell to the ground, in deep sleep. Hiei stood and walked over to her. He picked her up and carried her into her room.  
  
"Well, this will be a night to remember." Crystal said standing.  
  
"Indeed. Goodnight, Crys." Kurama said, heading to bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Kurama!" Crystal grinned. She walked into her own room.  
  
After that, all was silent. The nightmare was over, the sea hag was dead, and they were all happy-or so they thought . . .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Uninspired author's note, eh? 


	11. Koenma Appears!

Charmed and Dangerous: Koenma Appears!  
  
The next morning, Sapphire awoke early. She put on a new white shirt that was tight on her flat stomach. She had on light blue pants that sparkled. She went out to the stable. She didn't bother making breakfast. She had had a very strange dream last night, but she couldn't remember it. 'I'll ask about it later.' She thought.  
  
She walked into Moon's stall. She had not been worked in a while so Sapphire decided to do a join-up in the round pen. It was very early in the morning, so Sapphire could work in peace.  
  
She led Moon to the round pen's center. Sapphire kept her eyes down while she walked to the center. She kept her eyes down on the ground. She stopped in the center and quickly brought her eyes to Moon's. The sudden movement spooked the horse and activated her flight instinct. Sapphire kept pushing Moon forward on the rail. Sapphire then saw the three signs that told her Moon wanted to join her in the center and accept her as leader.  
  
Sapphire then dropped her gaze and turned her back on the horse. Moon stopped and walked to the center. Sapphire could hear the soft thuds of the gypsy's hooves. Sapphire then walked all over the round pen and occasionally stopped. Moon followed her every move, The join-up was complete.  
  
Sapphire felt a strong hand grab her shoulder. She jumped forward out of the hand's grasp and turned, ready to blow up the demon. However, the demon grabbed her wrists with a surprised expression.  
  
"Jumpy?" He said.  
  
"Hiei! I'm so sorry! You just can't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
"Crystal wanted me to tell you that breakfast is ready." Hiei said.  
  
"Okay." She turned towards the stable. "TY!" She yelled.  
  
"Yes, my lo-" Ty said as he popped out from the stable. He was cut off by Sapphire handing him Moon's lead rope.  
  
"Take Moon to her stall. Rub her down and give her some bran mash." She ordered.  
  
"Anything for you, my lo-" He was cut off by Sapphire freezing him this time.  
  
"Ugh! He gets SO ANNOYING!" Sapphire yelled as she stormed to the penthouse.  
  
"You're living in a fantasy, ningen. She's mine." Hiei said at the frozen Ty. He followed Sapphire back to the house.  
  
~~  
  
They finished eating breakfast; Kuwabara and Yusuke started playing video games. They were going to go out, and Kurama and Hiei were waiting. Kurama was leaning on the wall that bordered the kitchen. Crystal was near him, drinking some hot tea. Hiei was standing opposite of Kurama on the other side of the kitchen.  
  
Sapphire was in her room.  
  
She changed into a new shirt, a white t-shirt with an ocean on it. Crystal started watching the boys play video games, when she saw Koenma appear in the middle of the room. 'Uh oh!' She thought.  
  
At the same time, Sapphire was coming out of her room, looking over her outfit. Crystal gasped. It would be an all out blood bath if they saw each other! Of course, she had a plan.  
  
She purposely walked towards Sapphire and pretended to trip over Kurama's feet. She then spilled, or rather threw, her hot tea all over Sapphire's white shirt. Kurama and Hiei immediately suspected something. Crystal was klutzy, but not THAT klutzy.  
  
"AHH! CRYSTAL! YOU KLUTZ! THIS WAS A NEW SHIRT!" Sapphire yelled.  
  
Crystal faked a surprised expression and then shoved Sapphire into what she thought was her room.  
  
"Better get that changed!" Crystal called as she locked the door from the outside.  
  
Crystal then turned and ran at Koenma. She stopped in front of him and glared.  
  
"You! You . . . BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Crystal went to take a swing at Koenma, but she stopped when she heard him say calmly.  
  
"I'm here to tell you two something. A favor, of sorts."  
  
She blinked, caught off guard.  
  
"Crys! I'm claustrophobic! Remember?! LET ME OUT!" Sapphire screamed as she pounded on the door.  
  
"Crys . . . what room did you lock her in . . .?" Hiei said from the kitchen. He was hiding slightly.  
  
Crystal looked at the door she had locked her sister behind. All was silent.  
  
"The clos-" Crystal gasped when she realized where she had locked her sister. The closet! "Holy shit! Hit the deck!" She yelled as she dived to the floor. Just as she did, the door burst into little splinters that flew everywhere.  
  
Sapphire was glowing and floating. She caught sight of Koenma and waved her hand. He blew up.  
  
"You! I told you and those stupid Elders NEVER to step FOOT in THIS house AGAIN!!" She screamed.  
  
"Someone restrain her hands!" Koenma ordered once he had reformed.  
  
Everyone looked terrified to step near her, except for Hiei. He stepped forward and took a hold of her wrists. Sapphire struggled.  
  
'Relax, Sapph. He's not with the Elders. He has come here to ask you and Crystal to become detectives, like us.' Hiei said telepathically.  
  
Sapphire didn't answer, but she did stop struggling.  
  
"Now, I have a proposition. Will you two become Spirit Detectives? Or, 'Wiccan' Detectives? We need your powers to help us defend the innocent humans of Ningenkai. You could do so much more good with us. Will you join?" Koenma asked.  
  
Everyone was quiet. Crystal got up off the floor and pulled a splinter out of her arm. She winced when it bled a little.  
  
" . . . Even if we did join, who would we work with?" Sapphire asked after a second.  
  
"With Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama. They are Spirit Detectives as well." Koenma replied.  
  
Sapphire was silent for a second before smiling. She would be able to save innocents, vanquish evil, be with her friends and family . . . and with Hiei.  
  
Crystal looked pleadingly at her sister. She wanted to have an excuse to be closer to Kurama! The room went very tense as they waited for a reply.  
  
"Fine. We'll join. That okay with you, Crys?" Sapphire asked her sister.  
  
Crystal smiled. "Of course!"  
  
Everything worked out. Her mother's death had been avenged; she had her horses, her friends and her family. She even had her Hiei. Everything was . . . perfect.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: LOL! Wasn't that a cute story? I think it is! LOL. Keep looking foreword to the other stories in the series. Look up ' Dark Chobit' to read the second story, "Charmed Christmas!" More craziness will ensue. 


End file.
